KHR Version 2
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: The quest is almost over. And Kagome's not as she appears, her last name isn't even Higurashi. Then when she enters high school, she along with her brother end up dragged into the Vongola... Kagome/Mukuro, fem!Tsuna/Dino real title: KHR 2.0
1. Chapter 1

Reborn: Yoruko, posting another story already is a very stupid idea. You've still haven't finished any of your stories.

Yoruko: Yeah, probably... but I bribed a favorite fanfic author of mine, Whispering Kage with picking either what I would update next or my next new story in exchange for her updating a while ago. It's late in coming, but a promise is a promise.

Tsuna: Hiiee! I don't know how you do it, Yoruko-san!

Kagome: Are you going to finish your other stories?

Yoruko: Eventually... the top of the list is probably Count D's Petshop, as I have the most motivation for it out of my current stories.

Mukuro: Ku fu fu. I like that one. Petshop of Horrors is one of my favorite manga.

Yoruko: That doesn't surprise me much. -.-' I do agree, though. I hope I manage to read more of Petshop of Horrors Tokyo/New Petshop of Horrors.

Disclaimer: Yoruko owns neither Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor Inuyasha. If there's something from neither of those you recognize, whatever it might be I don't own that either.

Summary: The Shikon no Tama is almost complete; everyone who knows the full story knows what that means: the "final battle" against Naraku is approaching quickly. Little does Kagome's friends know that she isn't by any means what she seems. For one thing, her last name _isn't _Higurashi. Her friends just assumed that because it was the last name of the people introduced of her family. Now sixteen and having graduated Jr. high mostly thanks to part time home-schooling, Kagome starts to attend high school at the same school as her older brother in Namimori. However, things won't be quiet even when Naraku is dead. As Kagome and her brother get dragged into the antics of her acual friend's increasingly crazy life, they find themselves dragged into the world of the mafia because of the plotting of said friend's tutor, a sadistic 'baby' named Reborn. The name of said friend? Tsunami Sawada. fem!Tsuna/Dino & Kagome/Mukuro

Warnings: light language, some violence, fem!Tsuna, possible implications of yaoi/shonen-ai, (but no actual shonen-ai pairings that I can think of) Inuyasha bashing, possible Kikyo bashing, & possible light Haru bashing. (I don't really like Haru very much.)

**Chapter One: **

**The Winds of Change**

Kagome got on the train and sat down, sighing mentally. Finally, a moment to herself. Kagome, not one to miss out on an opportunity to relax, closed her eyes so that it appeared she was sleeping to most. It had been over a year since the creature apparently known as Mistress Centipede pulled her down the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome was sixteen now. Thanks to partial home-schooling, she was current with other students her age.

Quite a bit had changed since then. Kagome's friends in the Feudal Era were surprised at how far she had come. She couldn't blame them, though, she _had _been pretty into keeping up appearances, thus seeming defenseless. However, she quickly got sick of the constant kidnap situations and near-death experiences. What did surprise her friends was how she seemingly hadn't changed. This was mostly true, though. They did, however, seem the most surprised by most likely occurrence- she had formed an alliance with Sesshomaru.

Oh, she knew what they all thought. She'd heard them speculating- she was usually right there when they were talking about it. They all, however, except for Inuyasha, as he to stubborn to either realize or admit it, knew that it was highly unlikely that they would ever know. (This was actually true- even if she thought there was a reason for them to know, this was one situation where the saying 'A magician never reveals his secrets.' applies.) All they knew was that Sesshomaru now merely stayed out of reach when Inuyasha was attacking him (thus showing off his speed) and that he now worked with them against common enemies and 'pests' that affected or hindered both parties.

Miroku and Shippo last she checked seemed to think that her unusual personality and almost unheard of level of acceptance for and tolerance of different races added to that fact that Kagome has had a habit of protecting and helping to care for Rin in the past probably earned her his respect. Though, Miroku seems to also think that her lack of fear towards him and her refusal to remain helpless and reliant on others had something to do with it.

As far as Kagome can tell, Sango just thinks that Sesshomaru, being the more mature of the two brothers, was simply tired of the petty squabbles and so approached Kagome, the most likely to listen, to work out a truce. Kagome ignores this lack of confidence but still finds her supposed friend's lack of faith annoying. Inuyasha, of course, seems to disagree with all three of them but refuses (more like couldn't but refused to admit it) to come up with his own theory.

Kagome smirked. Almost a month after she graduated and they all still took her at face value. Except for Shippo and Sesshomaru, that is. As a kitsune, he could tell that she was acting for the most part because after she told him that it was a game he decided that he wanted to see everyone's reactions when she simply stopped acting. Sesshomaru was simply really observant and so had realized that she wasn't as she appeared. When she said that it was a game when he mentioned it after she approached him to form the alliance he simply and stated that he would be there to see Inuyasha's reaction when he finds out.

Kagome sighed mentally. Acting constantly could be tiring. It made it harder to deal with fools and people that annoy her. It would all be worth it though. (The hilarity of Inuyasha's reaction would be a bonus.) She remembered how this all started, back when she was sent to live on the shrine.

_"But Nii-san I don't want to leave! I want to stay with you and Kaa-san!" a seven year old Kagome said._

_ A boy, only a year or two older than her, sighed. "You know why she wants you to stay with her brother and his family."_

_ "... I'll miss you though." she said sadly._

_ "Will you promise to behave if I give you a game to pass the time while you're there?" he asked._

_ Kagome perked up. She loved games. Especially the ones her big brother came up with when he was in a good enough mood for things like that. "What kind of game?"_

_ "If you can last without lashing out at herbivores until your sixteenth birthday, I'll owe you something." he said._

"Now approaching Namimori Station. Now approaching Namimori Station." said a voice over the intercom, bringing Kagome out of her thoughts.

She stood up, glad that the train hadn't been too crowded. She was finally here, right on time, too. That was good. It was annoying when she was late for something, especially when nothing had happened to delay her. Also, her brother wouldn't be very happy with her... Well, that wasn't happening so it wasn't like it mattered.

Around twenty minutes later, Kagome arrived at the park. She walked to a slightly isolated area. On top of a hill was a cherry tree overlooking a pond. Being spring, the tree was full of sakura blossoms. She walked up the hill and to the tree. Sitting at the base of the tree, leaning against the trunk was a black haired teenage boy a year or two older than her. His eyes were closed at the moment, hiding his eye color, but Kagome knew better than to think that he was actually asleep. As soon as she reached him his eyes opened, proving Kagome's point and revealing themselves to be a gray-blue color. (AN: KHR fans if this is inaccurate let's just say that since I think I may have seen his eyes described as being blue on some occasions and gray on others I made a compromise.)

"... You look well." he stated, not really one for idle chatter.

"As well as can be expected when my traveling companions can't seem to go longer than a couple of hours without some kind of argument." Kagome said. (She never even considered attempting to lie to her brother about her trips to the past. It would never work for long.)

"I don't see why you but up with the brash mutt." her brother replied, as close to complaining as he got.

She grinned in return. "It can be so fun to mess with them though. When I end the game I'm very much looking forward to their reactions."

"... You do know you could have ended the game already?" if people could see her brother talking so much in a single conversation she was sure some would be so surprised they nearly got a heart attack.

Kagome smirked. "Right now I'm still having too much fun. When my game loses purpose or the new school year starts, then I'll end the game." she said.

What she left unspoken, knowing her big brother knew it without it being said, was that she would drop the act- or 'mask' as some might call it- would also be dropped if a situation arose where she found it more advantageous to be her real self. He merely nodded, knowing there was little he could do in this one situation and knowing that she could take care of herself. Even if the thought of not being able to help or if needed protect her made him irritable... The days where such thoughts soured his mood by crossing his mind those around him tended to suffer. He sighed mentally and shook the annoying thoughts out of his head, confident that his little sister was far too hard to kill to be brought down by a foe that was so weak he needed artificial power. And she wasn't even showing off half of what she could do... he was very proud of his sister.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Hm?" she clearly wasn't sure what he meant.

"I promised you when I suggested this little game of yours, so as a birthday present I'll hold up my end of the bargain. What do you want?"

"..." she thought for a second. "When your school starts the new school year, I get to attend classes without a fuss being made over my supposed bad health or my attendance record. And I want that one motorcycle."

How could he say no to that? He trusted her on a motorcycle more than he trusted the public transportation system. Many herbivores were perverts or idiots, after all. And if she started taking high-school level classes at his high school then he could keep an eye on her and see her more. Of course, if anyone ever found out he'd bite them to death...

"All right, Imouto." he said.

"... Kyo-nii? Can I move in with you when I'm finished with the Feudal Era?" she asked.

He smiled softly. Things had changed since nine years ago. Things were more stable now. Their father still didn't come around very often because his job kept him away so much, but their mother, who couldn't manage to leave the house often because she never really recovered, would be ecstatic to have her back. He missed her too, of course.

"Of course you can, Kagome. I'd say you've put up with the herbivores Okaa-san is related to long enough." Though he knew that she'd gotten attached in spite of herself...

She smiled brightly and hugged him. He returned the embrace. "I love you, Kyouya Nii-chan."

**Owari**

Next time on KHR 2.0: A confrontation against Naraku brings the quest and Kagome's 'game' to an early and altogether unexpected end when the 'hanyou' when he invokes her wrath. Kagome's friends are very shocked at the girl beneath the mask most hadn't realized existed. Then, of course, she starts attending Namimori High School along with her brother. This leads to an unexpected reunion.

Hibari: Are you really pairing the girl who is supposed to be my sister with the pineapple herbivore?

Yoruko: You would be one of the other top choices... but there's already a few oneshots and story pairing her with you. Besides, in this one you're Kagome's brother. I refuse to even consider incest.

Hibari: And the other choices?

Yoruko: Mukuro's one of my favorite characters and this pairing just seemed to fit.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha: I don't know why you're writing a story like this.

Shippo: Awe, but Inuyasha it sounds interesting! :-)

Yoruko: Thank you, Shippo~ ^.^

**Chapter Two**

**End of the Game**

The Hibari siblings spent the rest of their time after that simply catching up. Needless to say, Inuyasha's reckless behavior meant that if he ever ran into Kyouya Hibari, it would mean that the gods had it out for the dog eared boy. After all, Kagome was Kyouya Hibari's little sister. He may not be a people person, but Kyouya Hibari is well known for being protective of anything that is his. And as she was his kin, that definitely counted Kagome. The extent and speed of the hanyou's healing rate would be harshly put to the test if he ever ran into the big brother of the girl he 'secretly' half considered a shard detector.

"... Don't let the mask get in the way of your safety." Kyouya told his sister as they were parting.

Knowing this was his way of saying 'be careful', she smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "Okay, Nii-san."

Four days later, Kagome was back in the Feudal Era. The group had already fallen into its natural rhythm, and was already quite a ways away from the village that was under Kaede's jurisdiction as a miko. All in all, it seemed like an ordinary day... at first, anyway. It hadn't even been an hour from their lunch break, and they had only been traveling half a day. Yet, they found themselves attacked by only Naraku's usual group of minions paired with a smaller than normal horde of low level youkai... and the fake hanyou himself.

For a while, it appeared to at least be a normal confrontation. Sesshomaru had even, like he often did, showed up in the middle of things. (Rin and Jaken were absent, of course. The demonic noble would never allow his human charge near an area infested with the scent of the one Kagome secretly referred to as a spider monkey.) It might seem strange to call any confrontation against the group's arch nemesis that didn't soon prove to be a fight against one of his puppets typical. However, for a while, everyone but Inuyasha had had a sneaking suspicion that it would end as it always did. They had been sure that once they were getting close, Naraku would probably manage to escape.

Those assumptions fell down the drain quickly enough, once Sesshomaru had appeared. The final fight against Naraku had finally arrived. For once, Inuyasha as correct to say that he would finally avenge Kikyo. None of that came about in a way that anyone had really expected. After it was all over, everyone in the past was surprised at what brought it about. When told about it by his sister, Kyouya called Naraku a foolish, idiotic herbivore. (Even their father had a soft spot for children and animals; it seemed to be a Hibari family trait.) All of this was because of one thing, and one thing only... desperate to survive what he had originally intended all along to be the final battle, Naraku did something very foolish. He shot out a tentacle, and grabbed Shippo in a clear threat.

What Naraku intended- whether he had wanted to leave the group helpless or to escape to live and see another day, no one had a chance to find out. When Shippo shouted incoherently in fear and surprise, everyone turned to the source of the sound. The young kitsune begged for help, only for his plea to turn into a yelp of pain as he was squeezed by the tentacle holding him. Before anyone could act, everyone turned to the source of a dark aura that promised pain or death that made the remnants of the horde flee for their lives. It was coming from none other than Kagome, whose eyes were hidden by her bangs. Inuyasha barely contained a gulp, Kagome had quickly become Shippo's main caregiver and he'd suffered from pain or the sit command more than he could count because he almost always reacted with a bonk to the head when Shippo annoyed or angered him.

"Kukuku. What' the matter, little miko?" Naraku taunted, "Upset that I've got your precious kit?"

"Kagome, please don't do anything rash!" Sango pleaded.

"..." Kagome was silent as the grave.

"... Kagome-san?" Sesshomaru was getting a feeling that Naraku was about to greatly regret his dirty tactic.

"... Kekekekeke~ What a foolish little spider monkey. What's the matter, I thought that rather than being suicidal, you wanted to attempt to gain power?" As Kagome said this, her aura was turning visible.

"Kagome, what the hell is up with you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"In a manner similar to that of my brother," Kagome stated in a strangely playful, yet almost dark and clearly angry tone of voice, "I shall claw you to death for daring to harm one whom I deem under my protection. Shall we play a game, Spider Monkey-san~?"

Kagome's appearance faded away as she spoke, proving what she had seemed to look like to only be an illusion. Her hair was a little shorter, brushing her shoulders; even her bangs were slightly different. Rather than the blue color everyone was used to, her eyes were silver. The girl from the future wasn't even wearing the clothes they thought she was. Instead of the blue pants she always reminded them were called jeans, she was wearing black pants, a black short sleeved button up shirt, and a purple knee length leather trench coat. The bow and arrow she often used was on the ground, abandoned, and in her hands was a pair of sai.

An energy unlike what Kagome's friends were used to was glowing about the blades of her weapons. Naraku, not quite as intelligent as he had once been thought to be, taunted her again as he threw Shippo at a tree near her. She caught him, and gently put him down. Then, she charged at Naraku. It was all over surprisingly fast. When Kagome grabbed the main portion of the jewel from the ashes of their foe, Inuyasha perked up at first. Only to pout when the Shikon crumbled to dust as soon as Kagome added her shards to the jewel. Nothing lasts forever, and the strain on its power supply from being burst to pieces made worst by the purifying energy Kagome poured into the shards as she put the jewel together was too much for the item of power to take.

Ignoring Inuyasha's complaining, Shippo only had one thing to say. "Kagome, I didn't know you were a ninja." he said in awe.

She ruffled his hair in response. "Kekeke~ my abilities are close, Shippo-chan, but that's not quite right."

"Then you are simply a jack of all trades?" Sesshomaru guessed.

"Nii-san and I have been trained to be able to take care of ourselves in a fight since we were smaller than Rin." Kagome confirmed, "Unlike my older brother, I am not satisfied if I can't fight even when I can't get close."

"Wench, I've been to your house and you only have a younger brother, and I've never heard anyone mention your father." Inuyasha pointed out rudely, interrupting.

"Foolish, foolish puppy." Kagome sighed in a mock- sorrowful voice, "Did I ever once say that those people were my brother, mother, and grandfather?"

"I take it that you do not live with your family, Kagome-san?" Sesshomaru guessed.

She looked at the older, less headstrong brother. "That's right, Sesshomaru-san. My father's profession is law enforcement and keeping the peace. Since my mother's health isn't the best, I was sent to some relatives temporarily years ago when he almost got killed."

"And your brother?"

"The two of you aren't so very different, Sesshomaru-san." she said with what would have been a smirk if it weren't for the slightly wistful tone, "My protests were ignored, but Kyouya-nii insisted that he at the very least should stay to look after Kaa-san. It was clear that nothing could get him to even pretend to comply, so Otou-san gave in."

"Kagome Nee-chan..." Shippo asked, "Will you tell me what the game was?"

"What game is Shippo talking about, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.

"She was never what she appeared to be, not even in personality." Sesshomaru stated.

"Why would you lie, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, a little hurt.

"It was a game my brother came up with to make our time separated tolerable." she explained, "I had to pretend to be an herbivore, as he calls humans he deems weak or not worth his time, and refrain from lashing out at the real ones for nine years. It just so happens that I've passed the mark, and was only biding my time."

"Herbivores?" the youkai lord inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Kyouya is one of few left in my time who retain the true warrior spirit, living for little beyond enjoying a good fight and protecting what he claims as his."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "A warrior and a trickster as siblings seems very interesting."

No one had expected Naraku to die that quickly. (Kagome knew that Kouga would be upset that he never had a chance to get revenge on Kagura or Naraku once and for all.) So, all that was left to do was wrap things up. With a round of good byes and a promise to see if the well would continue to work, Kagome returned to her time. As soon as she was in her room in her aunt's house, she called Kyouya to let him know that she could come home sooner than expected. After she had finished recounting the events of the final battle, she could practically see the smirk on her brother's face just from his response. As he wasn't one to waste time or let his subordinates be inefficient, Kagome was moved back into the house a week later. The paperwork for her transfer to Namimori High was also already completed.

Naturally, Kyouya insisted that as his younger sister and an omnivore, Kagome join the Disciplinary Committee. Her uniform was just like his- of course, hers was tailored to fit her and suit a female. The only difference was that she didn't wear the tie or tuck her shirt in. He also dubbed her the second in command. Though, the siblings left certain things to Kusakabe, the head lacky. Once the weekend was over, it was time for her to start school. Kagome looked forward to it; it would mean both more time with her brother and amusement at people's reactions to not only her relation to the infamous prefect but also to the fact that she already knew how to get around the school.

Kyouya didn't trust the principal's secretary to be competent or treat his little sister properly, even with knowledge of who she was. So when Monday came, all Kagome needed to do was make her way to her assigned classroom. After organizing old paperwork and filling out newer paperwork, that was. She had needed_ something_ to do since she went to school early with her brother, after all. Besides, Kyouya had given her the tedious and tiresome task of figuring out which clubs and sports teams needed attention, whether positive or negative. With the two siblings working together, it was only natural that when they were done for the morning they accomplished a whole club meeting's worth of work within an hour. Kagome left her brother smirking when she finally left ten minutes before the warning bell, she suspected because he had more time to nap or bite people to death after school.

As she went, she was wondering how she would stave off boredom, and if she would actually need it. She was sure a way to entertain herself would indeed be needed. All her 'carnivorous' brother had mentioned about the first years was that one student was excluded from all of the cases of crowding that he'd come across. She hadn't paid it much attention at the time, knowing the person could just be shy. Of course, she knew that it might not be that. Her thoughts and her trek to the classroom were suddenly interrupted.

It was a couple of third years boys. They were intimidating a boy that seemed to be a second year. Apparently, there were delinquents that thought they could go behind the Disciplinary Committee's back and cause trouble. A few years ago, she might have been annoyed at needing to get to work so soon. After the stress that came from a year going all over Feudal Japan, however, Kagome saw it as her first chance for entertainment at Namimori High. Making people turn from deeming her no threat to being as scared of her as people were of her brother could be great fun, after all. Once she got within hearing range, she rose an eyebrow, surprised in spite of herself at the stupidity of delinquents and, at times, boys in general.

"Hey, you're just a second year, right?" Idiot one stated, (Kagome was too lazy to put more effort into having something she could call them) "So why are you in the third year hallway?"

"Wh-What...? I w-was just trying to find the art room." the unfortunate victim said.

"All first and second years must pay a toll to use our hallway." Idiot two claimed.

"...Sou ka? I'm afraid that I need to see your credentials." Kagome spoke up.

"... What the hell are you talkin' about? Why would we need credits to enforce our influence as third years?" Idiot one said, "You're a girl, so if you run away now we'll let you go Scott free.

"Yeah, so run along Miss Cosplay Girl, before you get hurt."

"... Cosplay?" Kagome inquired, 'These guys are more foolish than I expected.'

"Well, your outfit looks sorta like Hibari's and the Disciplinary Committee's." Idiot One explained, as if it were obvious... or as if the idea of it not being a costume were ridiculous.

Kagome smirked in anticipation. "Poor, poor, fools. You both insulted an officer of the Disciplinary Committee and defaced Namimori High's name by bullying those who are even weaker than you are. For these errors, according to the school code and Kyouya's rules punishment is in order." then, speaking the words that foretold the bullies' doom, said, "Tell me, bakatachi, won't you play a game with me? You have the count of three until we start; win- and you just might escape a trip to the hospital."

"... What kind of game?" Idiot Two asked, almost getting a bad feeling.

"One." At this, she put her hands in her pockets.

"... Did she just call us weak and stupid? What a hypocrite!" Idiot one claimed.

"Two." Kagome didn't move, but the victim, being a little smarter, got scared at how she looked at the moment with the way her bangs hid her eyes.

"Cheh, she looks so relaxed. Is this a game?" Idiot Two spoke up.

"Three." Kagome said, "Time's up."

"Wait a second! You didn't tell us the rules!"

"Yeah! How is that fair?"

"Simple," she said, bringing out her hands and crisscrossing her arms to reveal a bunch of shuriken, "If you escape, you win. Though, you'll still be punished.

They turned around to run away from the possibly crazy girl. If she was sane, why would she bring weapons to class? The duo never even managed three full steps. To their surprise, they found themselves pinned to the wall before they could blink. No amount of wriggling did any good in freeing them. When the second one tried to see if he could pull it out, he got cut before he could even start the attempt. Both of them looked at Kagome with fear in their eyes.

"Who... are you?"

Kagome smirked. "Kagome Hibari, first year transfer student... and second in command of the Disciplinary Committee."

Even the victim's eyes widened. "Are you related to Hibari-san...?"

Everyone present paled at the idea, thinking in unison, 'Why oh why? One was bad enough.'

Kagome was gleeful and looked positively evil to all spectators who knew her brother's reputation. "In fact, he's my brother~"

Since she considered that situation over with, Kagome continued on her way to class, smirking and humming a cheerful tune. The students and faculty more susceptible to feeling their environment's atmosphere properly did their best to avoid her. Like her brother, she was clearly a predator to those who were smart. Just a predator of a different kind. From their perspective, a tune like that didn't match that smirk which promised pain or mischief in the slightest. Soon enough, she reached her classroom and entered the room. The teacher, hopefully, remembered that he or she would be getting a new student. Luckily for them, it seemed that they did.

"Oh, you must be the new student." Kagome's homeroom teacher said cheerfully, though it seemed slightly forced, "Take a seat in any empty desk you'd like, Hibari-chan."

'She's been around long enough to be wary of me because of my brother, I see.' Kagome thought in amusement, 'This will be interesting.'

Kagome chose the seat in the middle row that was next to the window. She looked over her schedule again, prepared the things she would need for the upcoming class after homeroom and an extra notebook. Once ready for the day, Kagome stared out of the window. To observers she might seem distracted watching the sky. However, her senses were still alert, ever prepared. The younger Hibari was also plotting. She needed plans to keep her day amusing if nothing presented itself on its own during class.

A few minutes later, the students who tended to arrive early started to show up. Kagome had chosen a seat by an extra exit rather than one where nothing could escape her notice. However, as more of her classmates slowly filtered into the classroom she quickly discovered that she still had a relatively clear view of everyone that would be in the room, supposing it was a full capacity or mostly full capacity class. After she found that the only noteworthy individual was a friendly seeming boy that was only popular for his skills in sports, Kagome turned her attention to a bird that had just begun to occupy the tree located not far from the window. As soon as the bell rang, the teacher began the routine.

"All right, class." she said once she'd taken attendance, "As some as you may have noticed, we have a new student. Would you please come up and introduce yourself?"

'Well, she did ask nicely.' Kagome thought to herself as she shrugged and did as requested, "I don't see why not. I'm Kagome Hibari, douzo yoroshiku. I like games; I dislike low-lives, fools, and fangirls. Before anyone thinks to ask, Kyouya is my older brother so yes, I'm related to him."

Right after Kagome sat down, a student burst in through the door. "Whew! Barely made it." Kagome could hear a distinctly female voice mutter to itself, "At least I wasn't caught getting here."

"Glad to see you could join us, Sawada-san." the teacher said, "Now hurry and take your seat."

Kagome turned towards the girl at the name. There was only one person in Namimori who could be a girl her age and have that surname. Sure enough, there she was- the girl Kagome had known but only half suspected that she would see. Messy, almost spiky shoulder length auburn hair so dark it was almost brown and hazel eyes that could look amber or brown depending on the light and her mood. (In Kagome's experience, joy could make them look almost golden.) It was one of the few girls in Namimori worth befriending. Most of the others were fangirls or simply of no interest to the girl who had been falsely accused as a child of trying to be a ninja. Kagome smiled, knowing that class would be much better than expected with her childhood friend for a classmate.

"Hisashiburi, Tsunami-chan." Kagome greeted with a smile, "You should have called or written; I recall giving you my number and e-mail."

"K-Kagome-chan...?" the shy girl stuttered in surprise, "Is it really you?"

**Owari**

Next time on KHR 2.0: Soon after Kagome and Tsunami's reunion, Kagome meets and befriends Tsunami's mother. Taking a liking the the oblivious but kind woman, Kagome deems her, similar to Tsunami, as under her protection. Catching up soon gets interrupted, however. A not-baby called Reborn has shown up that calls himself Tsunami's tutor and claiming that she's the heir of a mafia family. While Kagome takes action when her friend isn't around, Tsunami herself winds up protecting a fellow classmate from an upperclassman and befriending Hayato Gokudera and Takashi Yamamoto, who both get dragged by Reborn into the whole mess.


	3. a warning for my readers

**There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**


End file.
